Setting of the Heart
by MissVakarian
Summary: Kuroko asks for help from a old friend to support his team. And they will be surprised what this girl can do (Pairing not yet decided!)
1. Chapter 1

After Hyuga told them about Kiyoshis and his past and Kuroko returned home, the bluenette turned on his PC and opened his e-mail account. Just ten minutes later did he click send and finally allowed himself to go to sleep.

On the next morning he already got an answer.

Hey.

I have someone indebted to me ^^

My papers for enrolling are already on their way.

See you in three days!

Love ya 3

With a small smile he stood up and prepared for school and practice.

*timeskip to practice*

"Eeeehh?! Your penpal is enrolling in our school?" cried Koganei and the others looked at them while Kuroko stared blankly at the brunette. "Yes and she is not simply my penpal, we grew up together the first ten years. I asked her to, because I thought she would be useful." "Useful?" asked Izuki and the shadow nodded. "Her mother is a nutritionist for athletes and she learned by her like Coach did with her father. She knows the best way to support our practice with a diet. Also she learned from her grandfather since she was small and just recently surpassed his expectation." "Ok I get that with her mother but what do you mean with her gramps?" queried Hyuga. "She is a bone-set-" "A bone-setter!?" screamed Riko exited, pushed Koganei out of the way and grabbed Kurokos shoulders with sparkling eyes. Again the boy just nodded and the Seirin coach cheered. Surprised the others looked quizzical at the bluenette who sighed and began explaining. "A bone-setter is an expert on joint-manipulation and bones. My friends grandfather is an east frisian, a part of north germany, who's family gives their knowledge to their kids since generations. They sometimes even called miracle workers." "Wow!" exclaimed some of the others. Hyuga took a glance at Kiyoshi who's eyes flickered with some hope.

Three days later the Seirin team was waiting at the airport to greet Kurokos friend. They tried to get more information out of the shadow but he did not give away much. Only that her Name was Richter Hitomi, half japanese half german, that she was 16 years old and would be their new classmate and manager (if Riko gets what she wants-and she will).

"Are you sure that she will see you or us?" asked Kagami and scratched his neck tiredly. It was only six in the morning and not the only one who was grumpy and sleep deprived.

"She is the only one who can always see me." was the only sentence that came from the bluenette but it was enough to let the others look dumbfounded. "Ah" Kuroko blinked and the others followed the way he looked. Out of the gates came a girl around the same height as Kuroko with copper pinned-up hair, gold-green eyes with big suitcases in each hand and a thick coat. Her eyes nearly instantly fixed in Kuroko and a happy smile stretched her pink lips. She walked to them and what surprised them all was when Kuroko and she met in a tight hug. "It´s good to see you again Tetsu-nii." "T-tetsu-nii?!" exclaimed Furihata. She blinked at the group, got out of the hug and grinned. "Yeah we got a deep sibling relationship even though we are not related." she bowed deeply "It is nice to meet you all." Still a bit flustered the group returned in kind. Riko was the first to greet her personally. "My name is Aida Riko. I hope we work together well as Coach and Manager." "Oi coach you cannot simply say that. Richter-san said not even yes!" said Hyuga and the new girl chuckled. "I don´t mind. It would be my pleasure. Please take good care of me." "Great then. Let´s go!" ordered Riko and the group began moving.

While the boys changed to their training-clothes the girls peeled of their coats. When Riko turned again a slight pout came to her face. "Is something the matter Aida-san?" "Oh? No no it´s just…" The coach glanced again at the others girl's nice figure. Her bust in slightly tight gray v-neck pullover could clearly rival Momois size. But suddenly the brunette grinned. She could not really be envious of the other girl. They already talked quite much while coming back to the sports hall and she was really nice and not judging of cup sizes!

Finally came the boys and some could not help a slight blush at the curvy female. "Stop staring and back to training!" yelled Riko and the boy complied hastily. Riko turned back to the other female and opened her mouth to say something but stopped. Hitomi looked at the boys in high concentration. She murmured but Riko could not understand what she spoke about.

After half an hour did the copper haired ask for a break and let the boys line up. She seemed deep in thought before she suddenly grabbed Hyuga and pulled him in front the others. "Could I please have something to stand on?" They gave her a little footstool and now she was a little taller than Hyuga. Slowly Hitomi slightly massaged the boy who instantly blushed while the others looked in slight jealousy. "Please relax." Hyuga took a deep breath, she grabbed his arm and her other Hand laid on his back. With a sudden jerk did she push on the captains back and pulled his arm. A sickening crack was heard and the other guys flinched. Hyuga let out a soft gasp and stumbled a bit before he suddenly stood straight. "I feel GREAT!" The team looked at the giggling Hitomi. "I put his spine in the correct place again. You all have problems…you are putting too much pressure on your still developing bodies. But it is nothing I cannot put in the right place again. So? Who wants to be the next?" "ME!" they raised their hands.

One after another did they got their bones back in the right place. She also gave them a paper after the treatment where they should put in what and how much they eat, what they prefer to eat and what not.

Time was already up when Hitomi went to the last one. Kiyoshi. "I`m sorry it seems we You, Kuroko and I have to stay a bit longer." Teppei gulped.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys ^^

Now I finally use this chapter so say hello. I hope you will enjoy my Story "Setting of the Heart"

I already want to say sorry for grammar mistakes and stuff… I´m not a native speaker xD

So feel free to say when something is wrong and I try to make it better and I mean not only my English ;)

Only my OC belongs to me!

Hyuga and Riko also looked at Kiyoshi who just smiled and nodded. "Don´t forget to close the hall." Riko and the others left. "So…let me see your legs. Please sit down." He did as asked and with gentle hands did Hitomi feel his legs and knees. She moved them in different angles and the big man tried not to show anything. "Don´t hold back. I need to estimate everything." Reculant he did as told.

Later she leaned back with a sigh and crossed her arm. "BAKA!" she screamed and Kiyoshi looked surprised at her. "Do you know how much work and pain it will be to put you back together? How much work I have to invest in you YOUNG MAN? Could you not have taken it lighter? And don´t but me I know exactly that you were careless when you could have avoided that! Mein Gott warum müssen Männer immer übertreiben! Idioten allesamt!" Kiyoshi still looked at awe at the still ranting Hitomi. He thought she was a calm and gentle girl.

"Please do not worry Kiyoshi-senpai. Hitomi always reacts like that, when people she likes or cares about get hurt." said Kuroko and the gentle giant nodded. He looked back to her and twitched when Hitomi stood direct in front of him. "I hope you are ready to scream, work and bend because I will show no mercy."

"Yes Ma´m!" he screamed and stood up saluting. " When I´m trough with you will beg me to stop." "Yes Ma`m!" "Because I want to see you at the next Inter High!" "Yes M… wait what?" Kiyoshi boggled and stared at her. "Do you think I would be satisfied with anything less?!" she took a deep breath and her face turned soft again. "Believe in me when I say trust me. You will play basketball for a long long time." She grinned and his eyes widened before he too smiled and nodded. "Yosh!"

The news that a new student would come to Seirin was already the main topic on the next day. "Di you think she is cute?" "I heard she is from Germany?" "Really?! I herad she is already the manager of the basketball team!" "Oh wow…"

Kagami sighed and looked at his shadow who just sat in his seat, reading some book. "Oi, where did you left Richter?" "She had to introduce herself to the teachers first." "Ah."

The teacher walked into class and the gossip slowly turned down. "Like you all already know…we got a new student. Please be nice to her. You may enter"

Hitomi walked in and the class murmured again. "She is pretty!" "Do you see the hair? Such a strange red…" "And the eyes!?" Swiftly did she write her name on the board, turned to class and bowed. "It`s nice to meet you all. My name is Richter Hitomi. Please take good care of me." "Thank you Richter-san. Please take a seat." With a nod did she take her seat on the front right and the teacher began the lesson.

Hitomi was instantly swarmed by the other student in the next break who bombarded her with questions. "Do you really come from Germany? You have no accent." "Do you want to eat with us later?" etc. Taken by surprise Hitomi tried to answer all their questions at a time with a slightly strained smile due to all the attention she was reciving. "Should we help her?" "No." Kuroko simply said.

At lunch time the same game began again only bigger, because now not only her new classmates but also the rest of the curious Seirin High wanted to catch a glimpse at the stranger. So Hitomi did the only right thing…she ran…fast. Kuroko already told her that the team would meet on the roof together…the problem was which rooftop did he mean and how should she know to go there?

With a sigh she looked around and spotted…"Mitobe-san!" The silent boy turned and smiled at her. "Are you on your way to the rooftop?" Nod. "Could I come with you?" Nod. "Thank you so much!"

"There you are Richter-chan!" said Riko and waved at the pair. "Gomen, Kuroko forgot to tell me where I exactly I had to go. But thankfully I met Mitobe-san." "Sorry Hitomi-chan." Said Kuroko with a blunt face. "You don`t sound sincere at all." Yelled the others but the girl just giggled at their antics.

Hitomi lived through the school days more or less unharmed and finally…it as training. The boys returned the sheets she has given them the day before and she instantly began scanning them while Riko turned in full coaching-mode.

So the time flew. Every day the team would meet to train. Hitomi supporting them with healthy snacks, massages and diet plans. First the team was afraid that she would force them to eat thing they absolutely hate but it turned out completely different. She simply told them so eat some things more or less. Introduced them to vegetables and fruits they never tried before but compliant with their taste preferences.

Every day would Kiyoshi and Hitomi- who got a gym key from Riko- stay longer than the others and she would care for his knees. The first days were torture for Kiyoshi but it got better with every move, with every pressure point and herbal ointment Hitomi used on him. Over it they became fast friends and leaned much from each other. Kiyoshi was the first who called Hitomi by her first name besides Kuroko.

On the last day before the game with Kirisaki Daiichi did Hitomi offer the team to call her by her first name. "It`s always so strange for me to be called by my last name. I know it is unusual for you but please?" she asked blushing. Mitobe smiled and ruffled her copper red hair. She grinned and nodded. "Thanks!"

The day finally came. The team warmed up and Aomine and Kise arrived with their respective teams. Hitomi was still not here but she promised to be here as soon as possible. Hyuga, Kuroko and Kagami just clashed verbally with Hanamiya, when they heard it. "Guys I´m here." They turned to the entrance, where Hitomi came running in. A heavy looking bag in her hand, which was taken by Kiyoshi.

"Huh who is that?" asked Kise and also Momoi and Aomine inspected the new face. "Maybe the manager?" tried Kasamatsu. Moriyama began sparkling. "A beautiful young maiden between pigs. What a waste."

"Ah, she is taping Kiyoshis knee…she seems to be very professional." thought the pink haired girl out loud. "How interesting…I think we will see what place she has Seirin." grinned Imayoshi.

The ball was thrown and the game began.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey hey hey ^^

We finally start with the good stuff! How will Seirin fair now that they have Hitomi. How reacts the GoM?

Questions,Questions…oh well! Enjoy the new chapter 3

The first few seconds already showed that the other team did not play fair. Kiyoshi just had to protect Hyuga from "dead fish eye" and Kagami got hit in the Chest harshly. Everyone tensed when Kagami turned to hit the bubble blowing player when Kuroko thankfully stopped him from doing so. The first break was announced and before anyone could say something did Hitomi act. Swiftly did she smear cooling cream on bruises and scratches and gave drinks from her bag, especially made for the players tastes and needs.

Instantly the mood brightened and Seirin relaxed. Still did Kiyoshi insist to play alone in the inside. "I feel great. Since Hitomi is taking so good care of me." He smiled at the girl who returned it whole heartedly. "Count on me. I will take on any injury you present to me!" The others still were not completely convinced but still bowed to the gentle titans will.

It was hard to watch the game and to see the bruises blooming in Kiyoshis skin. Hyuga just could not get a shot and Kagami collected a foul.

But something was not right. Hitomi got a very bad feeling. Riko looked at the other girl when she stood up and began following the players outside of the court. She stayed absolutely focused and suddenly her eyes widened. They kicked the Iron Hearts leg away and he fell and Furuhashis arm was on the way to crush him. Kiyoshi closed his eyes and prepared for the impact but his face was met with something…soft? Everyone gasped.

Nobody could explain how but Hitomi had been fast enough and taken the brunt force of the attack by throwing herself over her teammate. "Referee time out! Interference of outsiders. Reprimand for Seirin."

The young girl rolled to her side gasping at the pain between her shoulder blades. "Hitomi-chan!" called Kiyoshi and propped the girl up. "This girl…tch" Hanamiya was not happy. Instantly he was confronted by Hyuga while the others worried about Hitomi.

"She protected him…"marveled Kise and Imayoshi complimented her on her reflexes. "To react so fast is impressive…she forebode what would happen and acted on it. Iron heart really had her as a guardian angel. That would have been his head."

"I´m ok…that was nothing really." assured the young woman and stood up. "You should not have done that." Reprimanded Kiyoshi softly and she just smiled. "What and break our promise? No way."

+Flashback (two days before the game)+

"You will still have to be careful in the next game ok?" "Sure sure." "No sure sure. Really Kiyoshi-kun…" Hitomi shook her head with a chuckle. "I returned to protect the members of our team. That was my main reason." Hitomi took his right hand and interlaced their pinkies. "Then we will protect them together."

+End of flashback+

"You are also a member of this team Kiyoshi. So I will also protect YOU." "Hitomi-chan…understood. But that applies to you too." He patted her head softly and she returned back to the bench.

"Dammit!" Izuki yelled and punched the bench. Again Hitomi stayed calm and treated the boys with care. Putting a towel against Izukis cheek and rubbing softly. He took a deep breath and thanked her before she went to Kiyoshi and started to massage his shoulders. Meanwhile Kuroko explained his decision to play solo.

The last ten minutes started. Hanamiyas team was caught off guard with Kurokos playing bit Hyuga still missed. Finally did Riko decide to bench Kiyoshi who wanted to protest but Hitomi put a hand on his shoulder. "Trust your Team…Teppei." "You seem like an older brother to us. So let us now protect you." Kuroko added.

"Do you think we will break our promise?!" Hyuga yelled at him and Mitobe reached out his hand.

"We will bring you the ticket to the Winter Cup!"

And at last did Hyuga score and Hanamiyas web started collapsing. Seirins bench cheered with Hitomi one of the loudest.

In the end sounded the buzzer 76-70. Seirin won. All on the bench stormed on the court to praise their players and Hyuga and Kiyoshi exchanged a high five.

Kiyoshi like the gentle man he was wanted to play Hanamiya again. And while Aomine wanted to stand up to go they all saw Hitomi approaching Hanamiya. "What is she planning?" asked Momoi.

The uncrowned king still raged before he saw the girl. "Hanamiya-san?" she bowed slightly and he took a surprised step back. "I beg of you to change your ways." "What are you talking about trash?!" "I have high respect before your abilities. You have shown often enough that you are all capable players. I think it is below your dignity to reduce yourself to tricks."

Everyone now looked at her baffled. "So I´m asking to stop your tricks and show what you truly can do. I mean…" She looked up and a slightly sly grin stretched her face, her voice now only heard by the genius. "Is it not even a more crushing defeat to break your opponents with skill and elegance instead of deceit?"

The others flinched when a happy smile came to Hanamiyas face. He chuckled "I will think about it." He turned around and his team followed him.

"What did you tell him Hitomi-chan?" asked Riko when they walked changing rooms and the girl smiled. "I appealed to his sadistic tendencies. Hanamiya is not the type swayed by nice words. You have to empathize with him. If you excuse me I crave something to drink. Tell Kuroko that we meet later.

With a wave did she jog to the next vending machine and got the last red bean soup. "Yay!" She took a few steps away when a black haired guy in orange sport wear went to the machine. "Dammit! Shin-chan will kill me if I don´t get the red bean soup….what nothing left… no way?!"

"What is taking so long Kazunari?" a big green haired boy joined the other, wearing in the same orange outfit but he was holding a ridiculous pink elephant plushie. "Shin-chan there is no soup left!" "What? Then you will transport me once again as punishment." The green haired sighed and rubbed his temples and the other guy bean whining how unfair that was.

Hitomi looked at the strange pair. She did not really understand the whole concept but both boys looked like they just played and the smaller one seems to have his spine not in the right place. "Um…excuse me?" Both boys looked at their till then unknown audience. "I overheard what you said…here." She offered him her still closed can. "I think you deserve it more than me." She smiled at them and "Shin-chan" took the can with a slight nod. "Thank you so much! You are a life saver! My name is Kazunari Takao and this is Midorima Shintaro." "Richter Hitomi nice to meet you."

"Richter that doesn't sound Japanese…" "I´m half Japanese half german." "Ooooh!" "Enough talking Kazunari. Let`s go." But Hitomi stopped them. "Wait Kazunari-san? Could you please lie on this bench?"

Both boys looked at her smiling face strangely. Before Takao grinned. "For such a pretty lady anytime." Midorima just sighed but stopped when the girl with surprisingly strong hands positioned his teammate on his side and pulled and pushed on him. Kazunari let out a mixed groan of surprise and pain before moaning in relaxation. Midorimas eyes widened just a bit when Takao jumped up and began stretching happily. "Whoa I feel amazing. My back stopped hurting! What kind of magic hand do you have?" He clasped Hitomis hand in his and shook them in appreciation.

"That looked pretty cool! Did you see sempai?" A tickmark appeared on Midorimas head at the annoyingly familiar voice and he turned from the scenery with Takao and Hitomi to assess the group of boys who stood a few meters away. "What are you doing here Kise?"

"We watched Kurokochis game!" grinned the blonde. "And we just wanted to go and then I saw you and I followed you and-" Twack "Baka! We had to run after you because of that." "Owie Kasamatsu-senpai is so mean." Cue fake tears. When they heard a small feminine giggle the boys all tuned to Hitomi who blushed at the attention. "I`m sorry for laughing but…" again she could not suppress a giggle and Kasamatsu blushed still holding the blonde down.

"My my! Please let us hear such a beautiful sound again my cute little girl." Swooned Moriyama and shoved kazunari out of the way to place a kiss on her hand. "Such soft hand to treat the wounded." Uncomfortable Hitomi looked at the next boy near her, who happens to be Midorima. The ace sighed, grabbed the Casanova at the back of his jacket and throwed him with his usual accuracy at his team.

Meanwhile jumped the freed Kise at the opportunity to look at the girl closer. "You are from Kurokochis team right? I have seen you during the game." That got Midorimas attention. "You are from Seirin?" Before Hitomi could answer Kise did. "Yes she seems to be a kind of caretaker. Or manager? Oh well…she is really cool. She did this move where she ran into the court to protect Kurokochis senpai because the other team played unfair."

He stopped his ranting and concern showed on his face. "You are ok right? That was quite the hit you took." She lifted her hands to calm him and smiled. "I´m right as rain. Just a little bruising. I…" her phone started ringing and she lifted a finger for silence. "Hello? Tetsu-nii? Yes…yes. I´m still in the stadium…no everything is fine. Yes…sure…see ya!"

"Tetsu-nii?! Kurokochi is your brother?" yelled Kise dramatically and again got hit by Kasamatsu. "Too loud! Baka!" "We not related by blood if you mean that. We grew up together. But now I really have to go." She bowed respectfully. "It was nice to meet you all. I´m sure we will see each other at the Winter Cup. Goodbye." And with that she turned and ran to the next exit.

"You still have to transport me Kazunari." "EEEEHHH?!"

"She seemed nice Kasamatsu-senpai." "Hmpf." "Are you blushing?!" "No you idiot. Three more laps for you!" "SO MEAN!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hello guys ^^

I´m happy to see you again, because today I will be fishing shamelessly xD

I love to write…I really do but at some point I would be more than happy if someone could leave a little comment (Jup definitely fishing) to help me see if you all even like what I write….

Oh well enough fishing! Happy reading.

Hitomi and Riko still chatted a bit while the boys already jumped into the hot water. "You checked Teppeis knees right after the game?" Rikos concern was obvious but the other girl just patted her shoulder reassuringly. "Everything is good. He strained it a bit but nothing more. The exercises I do with him show the first good signs."

The coach took a breath of relief and Hitomi looked the way where the boys were. "By the way…I saw some college girls earlier. Do you think we can go too? Or will it be crowded?" "College girls?!" a tick mark appeared on Rikos temple and the other girl looked at her before it dawned on her. "You don´t think…" "Oh I do. Please wait here I have to set some heads straight." With a foreboding dark smile stomped the coach of Seirin High away and left a sweat dropping Hitomi.

At the end Riko did go to the bath alone, because Hitomi said she would prepare a meal for the boys after already asking the kitchen staff this morning and therefore go later. "Ahm…" She looked at the staff and smiled questioningly "Yes?" "There is a second high school basketball team visiting and we forgot to tell you, so we need the kitchen back…Sorry." "Oh no problem. Then I will prepare their meal too. I have enough. Just bunch them together." "EEEHH?"

"Why?" Hyuga asked with a twitching eyebrow and everyone was silent. "Why are we all together?!" screamed Kagami and pointed at the other team who was equally surprised. A happy Momoi nearly hugged the unmoving Kuroko to death and Aomine and Kagami began a glaring match.

The two teams sat at mixed tables staring uncomfortable at each other. Suddenly a happy and slightly sweating, rosy cheeked Hitomi clad in a too big comfy pullover, baggy jeans and a bandana barged in the room loaded with plates of food followed by the equally loaded staff.

"I hope you are all hungry! We have spanish Gazpacho as starter with fresh whole grain bread, different salads and as main dishes german onion roast joint with spätzle* and/or French coq au vin with vegetables." she said and arranged the food on the tables. The boys and two girls marveled at the food. "Wow Hitomi-chan that looks wonderful!" declared Koganei with sparkling eyes and even some of the opposing team nodded. "ITADAKIMASU!" was heard and everyone pounced on the food while Hitomi disappeared again to prepare dessert.

"Yummy!" "So good!" "Delicious!" was heard in the big room, everyone enjoying the different and outlandish foods.

"Oi Tetsu who exactly is the new chick?" asked Aomine after the first bites and Momoi also looked interested at the possible rival for Tetsu-kuns affection. "My not blood related sister." came the only reply but still got the attention of others.

"Huh?" was the only thing from the blue haired ace.

"What Kuroko-kun means is that they practically grew up together. She even calls him Tetsu-nii." explained Kagami with a full mouth the dishes beside him already forming a mountain, observed by the shocked Tōō team.

"Don´t eat with a full mouth!" snarled Riko and smacked his head resulting in him chocking. "Sister-in-law!" swooned Momoi silent. "But that does not explain what role she has in your team." probed Imayoshi.

"She is our nutritionist and a fully trained bone-setter. You could simply call her our caretaker. She is a half Japanese from Germany. Her name is Richter Hitomi" listed Riko eventually with a superior grin. With the good food the mood finally relaxed and first careful conversations started at the mixed tables.

"Who can still handle dessert?" cooed the copper haired female. "I DO!" came back instantly and she smiled widely. "Just a moment!" A few minutes later did she come back with a cart. "There is curd-poppy crème upon fruit salad. They are good for the muscle production! Then for regeneration with carbohydrates and proteins: blackberry mousse with yoghurt, strawberry-smoothies and vanilla rice pudding."

"You are a life saver Hitomi-chan!" cried Fukuda dramatically. "Coach cannot cook even if her life would depend on it." said Kawahara. "Momoi is the same." sighed Wakamatsu and the two got hit by the two angry girls.

"Well then…Riko see you later. I take a dive. The last time was six years ago I have to catch up for it." Laughed Hitomi and left the others to fight over dessert.

"Hm hm hmmm hm hm" with content hum glided the green eyed girl in the hot water taking a deep breath and relaxed. "That feels so nice!" She closed her eyes in content and let herself sink deeper.

"I´m so tired…"

What she did not know was that there was another person in the bath watching her with a lecherous grin. The unknown man originally wanted to spy a bit on the college girls but he accomplished his sneaking only now. First he was disappointed that there was no woman in the bath anymore but now seemed to be his lucky day! Maybe…he can touch her a little…

The closed eyed Hitomi was too relaxed to notice the threat that slowly creeped up to her till it was too late and a big hand closed itself around her mouth silencing her scream.

She began trashing in his hold trying to break free scratching at his hands and kicking him in vain. The other hand groped her bare body and she clenched her eyes in disgust while he panted in her ear.

The steam and the hand above her mouth made it hard to breath and sight became dizzy. In her last desperate attempt did she bite his hand and he really let go. Immediately did she took a breath…and screamed a loud as she could.

Meanwhile the others sat with full bellies at their tables ready to call it a night. Suddenly a scream pierced the satisfied atmosphere. "Was that…?" before Riko could end her question were the first boys already out of the door running in the direction of the scream. Kuroko the very foremost. They just rounded the corner when they saw a shadow holding Hitomis clothes running at the end of the hallway.

Wakamatsu started chasing followed by Hyuga. Kuroko stormed in the bath running to an unconscious Hitomi. He kneeled at her side and took her face in his hands. "Hitomi? Hitomi!" "Tetsu? How is she?" Aomine stood at the entrance looking anywhere but to the pair. He may be a pervert and loves big breast but even he knew that this was serious therefore he even stopped Kagami and Kiyoshi who just tried to barge in.

Hitomis face scrunched up and her eyes fluttered open. "Tetsu-nii?" "I´m here. Are you ok?" "I think so…" Becoming aware of her bareness she blushed and tried to hide in her big brothers shirt.

"Kiyoshi-senpai? Could someone you give her your jacket? To cover her." The bluenette was back to his composed self and looked at the boys standing guard and blocking the view of others who also arrived.

The gentle giant throwed his white, red and black team-jacket at the bluenette who helped the now trembling girl in it and zipped it up.

Riko pressed her way through the boys followed by Momoi joining Hitomi and Kuroko. "What happened? Are you alright?" "We heard you scream?" The bombarded her with questions while helping her stand up. She walked into the changing area swarmed by the worried males.

She flinched and tried to hide behind the two girls. "Give her some room you Idiots!" surprisingly the demand came from Aomine and he shoved his way through closely followed by Hitomi who let out a gasp when the adrenaline ran out and her legs buckled. Before she hit the ground did the ace react turned around and picked her up bridal style.

"Tch, how annoying…" A gobsmacked Hitomi could just stare at him but ducked her head when he looked at her. "Where?" "W-what?" she squeaked and stiffened in his arms. He sighed again. "You're lucky that I licked your food. Where is your room?" She lifted her finger and mutely showed the way.

"Oi what do you think you are doing to our kohai?!" panted Hyuga who just returned with Wakamatsu from the chase. Moody and in his clutch-mode due to not being able to catch the bastard. "And they call me the pervert. Going to her room to get clothes." grunted Aomine without stopping and simply walked past the steaming captain.

"Thank you very much." said the girl when he let her down in front of the room she shared with Riko slowly regaining her strength back and now standing on her own feet again. Just an annoyed grunt came out between the dark-skinned boys lips, he shrugged turned around and came face to face with Kuroko.

He suppressed an unmanly shriek and just jerked back. "Damn Tetsu…how long have you been here?" "He was with us all the time." stated Hitomi and the ace stared at her. "You knew?" She just nodded and his eye twitched irritated before he finally left.

"How are you feeling? The others are pretty worried." asked Kuroko and Hitomi smiled at him. "Still a bit shaken but otherwise ok. Whoever that was he just got a few gropes…nothing major. You can tell the others that I´m alright. Yours truly now need her beauty sleep." The bluenette nodded with relieve sparking in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello dear Readers!

Thank you for returning to my story *waves flags happily*

The tilted texts are flashbacks!

After arranging themselves that Kagami went to America to train with his master and meeting their coaches dad the boys started cops and robbers. Hitomi returned back to the kitchen to prepare some snacks and drinks. When she finished she took her bag and walked into the forest. Whistling a light tune she started picking some herbs here and there and giggled if she heard the triumphant or devastated yells of her boys not so far away. It's going to be a great time! Her heart was pounding when she thought of the Winter Cup.

(Timeskip)

"You have been summoned?" asked Riko. "Yes? I have to go." Riko sighed but nodded and let Kuroko go. She just wanted to order Furihata to follow him but a hand on her shoulder stopped her and she turned to the other girl. Hitomi just smiled comfortingly and ran after the other miracles minus Akashi were already there when Kuroko and Hitomi arrived and Kise greeted her with a wave as she smiled at him only to greet Midorima with a bow who nodded at her and Aomine with a tilt of her head. Murasakibara ignored her for the sake of his bag of chips which just won't open. He pouted in frustration and Hitomi had to giggle. "Here let me help."

She jogged to him and opened the bag with a swift strong tug. The giant looked at her and lifted his hand and Kise who just wanted to reply to the girl that texted him grew panicked. His ex-teammate would not crush her right?! But before he could say anything, put the purplenette his big hand on Hitomis head and ruffled her hair in his form of a "thank you". She squeaked and tried to swat his hand away. If there was one thing she did not like then it was when someone messed with her hair without her consent. To the center and more or less the others she seemed more like an angered, cutely hissing kitten."I have to apologize to have kept you waiting."

The scene was interrupted by those words and Kuroko was the first to speak. "Akashi-kun." Intrigued did Hitomi look the newcomer up and down. His posture was perfect and healthy and she could not detect any kind of problems in his body."Daiki, Ryota, Shintaro, Atsushi and Tetsuya. I'm glad to see you all again and moved that you came when I called you here. However there is someone who doesn't belong here." His eyes met Hitomis and the girl braced herself. Kuroko told her a bit about his ex-captain but the hairs in her neck still stood up and a slight tremble passed through her. Something was not right with this boy.

With her job as a bone-setter a good instinct was crucial and her gut feeling told her that it was not exactly Akashi Seijuro,at least not the one Tetsu talked about when he was still in Teiko, who stood before her and she should be careful. "Akashi-sama." Her words were respectfully and without sarcasm when she bowed and the boy seemed pleased. The atmosphere seemed to soften up and even Murasakibara and Aomine had to cut her some slack for staying more or less composed under Akashis gaze.

"I wish to only speak to my teammates. Could you leave?" The girl lifted her head and smiled. "Certainly. I hope you forgive me if I stay near but out of earshot. I want to stay near Tetsu-nii." Curiosity sparked in the emperors eyes at the title she gave his former teammate but he tilted his head. "Very well." Hitomi turned around just to meet with a hard chest. She looked up. "Kagami-kun, welcome back." She smiled and the other redhead grinned. "I'm back." After that he shoved her gently out of the way and approached the miracles. The girl sighed…that… will definetely not go well and it didn´t.

(Timeskip)

Hitomi sighed and leanded back slightly and continued to watch the game between her team and Aomines. Every team gave their all, not willing to lose and the people watching were in awe of what happened on the court. Kagami and Aomine seemed enflamed after the first two quarters.

When the ten minute break came did Hitomi approach Kagami and gave him Kurokos jacket with a head-movement to the exit, while she herself followed panted slightly when she finally found the ace at a lonely hoop. She couldn`t see his face but then he turned to her after hearing her breath. He was absolutely exited and grinned a few seconds she could see a glint of the Aomine Kuroko told her about…the one who loved to play basketball more than anything else.

"It seems that Kagami-kun unleashed something huh?" she smiled. The boy grunted an affermative and turned back to the hoop. With a swift movement the ball swooshed through he hoop and rolled to Hitomis feet who picked it turned to the darker bluenette who streched out his hand as a sign to give him the ball. Hitomis eyes got smaller at his movement, put the ball on the ground and suddenly grabbed his arm. Aomine flinched back but could not escape her surprisingly strong grip.

Before he could utter a word did she push her fingers into his elbow and he let out a small growl at the pain that shot through he did not expect was that she shot him a stern glare that reminded him strongly of his former captain Nijimura what made him instantly shut up. Where was the nice girl that cooked tasty meals?"It´s not as bad as I thought…still…you strained your arm to much. I don´t expect you to hold back because of that but…" she seemed to mumble more to herself and Aomine watched her warily, he has given up to try and struggle free.

With a aggravated sigh but without breaking their connection, did Hitomi grasp something out of her pocket. It was black his permission and another sharp glare when he started protesting did she fix the tape on his elbow and finally released him."What do you think you´re doing woman?!" snarled Aomine and grabbed her unconciously with his taped arm to lift her of the ground on her shirt. Now her calm self again did Hitomi let herself be dangled a few centimeters above the ground. The ace just opened his mouth to start his ranting when he stoppend all of a sudden.

He glanced at his elbow in surprise. Until before there was always a slight sting in his joint and muscles when he strained it to much but now there was a slight stretchy feeling from the tape but nothing expected him to let her go in his silent awe and to land ruggedly on her behind but he atonished her when he put her back on her feet softly, again seeing the caring side of his former self for a one of them could say something did it ring for the near end of the break. Without giving her another glance he turned around and walked back into the arena. Hitomi shook her head but also went back to her team. It was time.

She shared a nod with Kuroko when she returned and he got on the field. She grinned and took her place besides Riko.

(Little Timeskip)

Izuki stood infront of Imayoshi and really hoped that what they trained for would come to fruitition now. They don´t wanted to use Misdirection Overflow aginst a group of the same district but were willing to do this before Hitomi gave her veto. He remembered:

" _Why use this valuable technic agiainst them?" asked Hitomi and the others stared at her comment. "Oh maybe because WE`VE GOT NO OTHER CHOICE?" raged Hyuuga at the girl who stood her ground. "Ne Tetsu-nii? Do you still remember our tactic to escape the bullies?" Kurokos eyes windened considerably and the others looked at them. "Huh?"_

Izuki took a deep and charged. Imayoshi grinned and started to counter but faltered. "What?!" Enough time for Izuki to pass him and score with the still stood dumbfounded at the same place. What the heck was that? For a moment it seemed like two Izukis stood before him!

The next was Hyuuga and the doppelganger that suddenly appeared by him. Comepletely shaken out of their concept, Sakurai and the others could do first to react was Kise who understood what was happening. "Could it be…?" Riko grinned more surely now and nodded to Hitomi who smiled reassuringly. Seemed like her idea worked.

" _Misdirection Copy?" asked the team and Hitomi and Kuroko nodded. "It was a speciality of Kuroko to confuse bullies. Kuroko can read other peoples movements to a freakenly high degree right? That´s how his Vanishing Drive works. Would he use Misdirection Overflow, he would direct the opponents attention to himself. But…" started Hitomi "…what is if you copy someones moves and therefore confuse the attention?"_

" _What exactly do you mean?" asked Riko and Hitomi smiled. "Maybe we should show you. Just concentrate on me okay?"_

 _With that she went around the corner, waited a few seconds and jogged to their direction. First there was nothing unusual but suddenly a second Hitomi sprinted by the first._

 _Some of the team took a surprised step back before the second Hitomi turned out to be Kuroko again. "How did you do that?!"_

 _The young girl giggled. "It´s something Kuroko can only do with people he knows better than himself. Kuroko has no presence but if his misdirection runs out there is still another way to confuse people…he copies the presence of another person."_

" _You mean like Kise?" asked Furihata and Hitomi layed her head to the side. "Not directly. As far as I know does Kise copy peoples techniques and yes even their movement. Kuroko takes that to another level. Take my example: Kuroko knows exactly through his sharp observation skills how I move in different moments, even the littlest of twitches in my face, how high or low my presence is in that moment etc." she elaborated and the some of the team got a first grasp on where this is heading._

" _He uses his sudden presence and you could say like a chameleon adapts the presence of another, something that Kise can´t so because of his own too strong presence. The person infront of me is concentrated on me, even more if I move fast, if another person now moves exactly the same behind or besides me the brain cannot comprehend another person but instead a doppelganger. For the short moment that is needed the opponent will see double. It`s also getting more effective the better the opponent knows the other, because he is used to him and his movements."_

The guys on the bench took a breath of relief. It worked. They had to take the risk and see if the Too players were used enough to them. It seemed Momois ditaled describtion how they move was now their downfall.

But still Hitomi was worried. It´s extremely mentally straining for Kuroko to change between the different presences and keeping up with his team. At least they could keep their trump card for now.

(Timeskip)

Hitomis eyes windened and she shivered kind of exited, when Aomine entered the Zone. It was not the first time she saw something like that. The travels she did with her grandfather over the world introduced her to the many zones in different sports. She was always fascinated by it but now it filled her with slight dread. Right now nobody could stand up to Aomine, not even Kagami and she looked at Riko. The Seirin coach seemed stressed and also the other menbers on the bench were tense.

The game continued, Hitomis instincts tingled and she became restless. She could feel something on the court, something was going to happen and suddenly she jumped from the bench. "JUST DO IT!" she screamed and Kagami slapped the ball out of Aomines hand…finally in the zone. The battle has just begun.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone could practically taste the tension in the air while both aces practically danced upon the court. Both teams supporting their aces as good as they could till….

"RUN TETSU-NII!" again Hitomi was screaming at the top of her lungs. The sky-bluenette got the ball and before Imayoshi could react he already passed to Kagami who wasted no time in dunking the ball against Aomines efforts. The buzzer sounded and for a few second everything was silent before hell broke lose in the stadium.

They did it! They really did it! Everyone rushed teary eyed to the tired but on cloud nine floating players and congratulated them joyfully. The audience went wild…Seirin really won against Too.

Hitomi helped Kagami supporting an exhausted Kuroko and finally she also let out a few tears when her brother got his long anticipated fist bump. She gave Aomine a thankful look, smiled and entrusted Kuroko to his light to speak with his former. Her team already going back to their changing room.

The darker bluenette looked at her slightly wary when the girl walked his way and Momoi stopped jogging n her way to her childhood friend to observe the interaction between the two teens.

Aomine was not sure what to expect, in his eyes the girl could jump into different moods anytime and he steeled himself even though on the outside he seemed uninterested with his typical uncaring and bored expression in place again. He tensed when she again grabbed his taped arm.

Now also the other players of Too who wanted to return to their lockers watched in interest. What is the Seirin girl doing?

Gently Hitomi pulled away the tape and his team looked dumbfounded, when their ace let the girl move his arm in different directions, bending it to differnt angles, touching and feeling his shoulder. Wakamatsu was the first to react. He maybe didn´t like he other boy to much and the girl seemed nice the last time, but Aomine was still his teams ace and Wakamatsu knew of his injured elbow. "What do you think you are doing girl?!" he growled, stepped forward and pulled on the girls upper arm.

"The Zone strains the body immensely. I just wanted to confirm that his elbow did not get worse." Hitomi answered calmly and he blinked remembering again what she was.

"Oi baka! Let her be." Aomine grunted grabbed the arm that still had Hitomi in a now weak grip harshly and glared at the blonde, again surprising his teammates that he cared enough. "I just wanted to help you bastard!" Wakamatsu snarled back, his grip tightened in uncontrolled anger without him noticing and Hitomi let out a small wince. "Wakamatsu-san please let go! It hurts!" she called out and the blonde instantly let go and flinched back.

Aomine growled and took a step between the girl and his teammate. He may be a rude jerk most of the time but even he knows not to hurt a girl, even if his easy inflamed anger did not let him show this often. He knows not much about this girl, but she was kind enough to care for him and she was obviously very precious to Tetsu. This reasons were sufficent for the bluenette to become protective of the girl.

"My, my no need to fight…don´t you think?" grinned Imayoshi and the tense atmosphere thickened at the words of the captain. "Richter-san was it?"

The girl stiffened. This guy was suspicious to her. The way he played and smiled didn´t sit well with her but she still nodded. "I think your team is waiting for you Richter-san."

With a last look at Aomine and giving Momoi a smile Hitomi turned around and ran to the changing room of her team. It was time to properly celebrate.

Timeskip

At the end they all ended in Kagamis home. With the help of the boys Hitomi convinced Riko that "No you don´t have to cook with me because you want to reward the boys!", shoved her with a little forced smile out of the kitchen and just a bit later happy munching and moans of delight echoed in the flat. It was fun and soon every corner was filled with laughter before people started collapsing, because Riko still smuggled her "healthy" stuff under Hitomis cooking.

"Riko what did you do?!" sighed Hitomi looking at her knocked out team, when she returned from the bathroom. "Thank god I took my own share of food not from her like the others." And with this mental note to not EVER let anything edible in the hands of her coach again did she pull and push at her teammates to get them comfortable and putting bags and jackets under their heads, so they would not wake up with stiff necks and backs. Squeaking out a little moan and rubbing her eyes tiredly Hitomi took the next best blanket from the sofa and snuggled to her brother, falling asleep as well.

The nest day everyone woke up slowly to the smell of…fresh bread? The first guys opened their eyes, began streching and began shaking the others awake.

"I hope it´s okay that I used your kitchen and supplies." apologized Hitomi and began serving with Kagami who helped her prepare the rest of the breakfast. "No problem." "Kagami I need to…" Koganei started and the redhead just gestured to the right. Hitomi looked at Tetsu and giggled fondly. "Tetsu-nii your hair again." She started gently combing through his hair with her fingers and the bluenette closed his eyes in bliss when she also started to slightly scrach his scalp while the other boys looked with slight envy. Lucky bastard! The female just grinned at her brother knowng exactly how good it felt to him, he could be like the puppy he owned.

Even the last woke up at the point when Koganei began screaming like a banshee and stumbled as a stuttering, blushing mess in the living room. "Hey 3! What´s going on? What´s all this noise about." Hitomi stared like the others at the half naked blonde, busty woman who tackled and kissed the shocked Kagami. "Who the hell are you?!"

After the situation calmed down a bit (and putting some pants on) everyone sat down to talk. While the boys still tried to take everything in Hitomi started a conversation in english. "I guess you will watch our games?" Alex blinked at the girl and smirked. "A british accent? How adorable. You two are so cute." Kagami jumped up. "Coach, Hitomi get away. She got a kissing….bug…" But his warning came to late. Riko already got a big smooch on her lips and let out a muffled screech. Hitomi was the next "victim" finding herself snuggled and showered with butterfly kisses.

Hitomi blushed slightly but otherwise let herself be cuddled by the other woman. She herself was a big fan of physical affection by hugs and snuggling, she liked to show her fondness through bodily contact, to the delight of the males of her team who often found themself at the reciving end of a warm hug when their spirits were down, but always with the shadow of Seirin looming in the background as warning not to exploit the situation too much. Also she was no stranger to being very close to people…that comes with her job-description and so she kinda soaked up the attenton she got.

"Miss Alex as much as I like that maybe we should stop. The boys seemed to not handle it too well." she grinned still speaking english."But your so soft and cuddly. And this accent!" Alex cooed rubbing their cheeks against each other. Riko still shell-shocked from what happened to her and the other boys rooted to the spot Kagami was the first to snap out, pulled his poor classmate out of his teachers/ masters embrace and pushed her to Kuroko all the while bickering with the blonde.

Hitomi again started giggling slightly when Tetsu pulled her to him with a pokerface but the girl knew that he was not happy by seeing his sister "violated" by a foreigner.

Timeskip

Seirin currently watched the game between Shutoku and Onita and even Alex looked shocked at the Aura of Midorima. All the while Hitomi stood up an went to fetch herself a snack to calm her rearing desire for something sugary and unhelathy. She maybe the supervisor for health of her team but she also had her guilty pleasures. She is half german for crying out loud, she loves some good chocolate!

"Kise-kuuuuuuun!" she jumped a bit at the screams and turned around seeing Kise Ryouta running away from his fangirls. She laughed before turning two corners waiting paciently. Like she expected was Kise fast enough to round the first corners alone and she grabbed him.

Kise yelped surprised when he was pulled behind a ironically big poster of himself posing for a perfume and a soft, smaller but strong hand clamped over his mouth before he could protest further. The rabid crowd ran past him and the hand let him finally go. "Thank you!" he panted and supported himself on his knees, acknowleding that this person just helped him. "I like my fans… really but sometimes they are too…"

"Wanton?" he turned aorund surprised at the voice he swore he heard somewhere already. His eyes began sparkling when he recogniced the girl. "It`s you! What was your name again?" he stood directly in front of her like a exited puppy. She swore you could see some ears and a wagging tail. "Richter Hitomi…but please call me Hitomi. Nobody here can speak my last name correctly." she smiled and the blonde nodded his head with a big grin taking a step back. For a short moment did his face distort in pain and he smiled again to mask it up but Hitomi noticed. "Kise-san? Are you alright?" Instantly her eyes narrowed and Kise tensed when her eyes raked over his body judgingly. "No it`s nothing."

Again with that smile and Hitomi sighed. "Kise-san please stop smiling this fake smile. That`s ugly." He flinched surprised at her blunt retort and took another step back. A mistake because the girls sharp eyes instantly went to his leg. "Habt ihr Jungs irgendeine Wette am laufen, wer am längsten seine Verletzungen belasten kann? Erst Teppei, dann Takao, dann Aomine und jetzt du?! Mein Gott! Ist das jetzt euer Hobby, dass ich euch immer verarzten muss bevor ich eine normale Konversation mit euch halten kann?"** A big question mark floated over Kises head at the small rant. He didn´t understand a single word but the names, Aomines ecspecially catching his attention. Before he could open his mouth to ask her what she said, was he grabbed by his jacked and dragged to a bench. "Wait! What? Hold on!" suddenly he pushed her away his eyes becoming colder. "I´m not going to let you push me around." he spoke neutrally but with a cold edge.

He saw the girl looking at him and his own eyes windened slightly. Crap! He usually tried to hide this side of him. But suddenly the girl let out a laugh and used his confusion to push him on the bench and kneeled on the floor. "That´s more like it Kise-san! You shouldn´t hide that even idols like you have a "bad" side. There is no need to like anybody and be nice to everyone." The Kaijo ace stared at her in slight wonder. He maybe acted like a dork or a most of the time but if someone would look closer, they would see that he only acts like that with people he really likes and admires. All the other times he is smiling and polite but that does not mean that he is honest in his act.

Still in a daze and his own thoughts he yelped when the girl twisted his ankle in a new way and he looked at her. She did not swoon at him like the other girls and every touch felt professional and smooth not like groping. Hitomi began a firm massage and the blonde could not surpress a groan. It was painful but at the same time it was so good…

"Oi Kise? Where are you?" Moriyama came around the corner and he began sparkling. "Nurse-chan! Again doing the duty for us men!" He swooned and even Kise sweatdropped. "Senpai? I know this is sudden but I need your help."

"Anything for you my little Nurse-chan!" Kise grinned when the girl rolled her eyes and signed his senpai to kneel beside her.

"Please look closely." She very slowly pressed in Kises leg, streching it to a degree and bending it carefully followed by a satisfied groan from Kise. "Now do it too." Moriyama blinked perplexed but complied and repeated her movements under her rather stern guidiance. She let him do it again and again till Kise was a relaxed pile of happiness and Moriyama had the impression that he could copy the movements in his sleep.

"Very good! Do this exercise every training day before and after the training." She clapped Moriyama on the shoulder and stood up. The boys looked at her finally registering why exactly she did that. "You need more magnesium for your muscles Kise-san. Eat some sunflowerseeds and consider to put some oatmeal in your diet." She smiled at them and bowed. "If you excuse me I think my team already misses me."

The two Kaijo boys stared after her retreating form in awe still comprehending what just happened.

"Wait!" the girl turned around at the blondes cry and tilted her head. "Thank you for the tipps." Kise smiled and Hitomi laughed. "Isn´t that a nice smile." and with that she disappeared behind the next corner.

….

Damns she still needed her chocolate!

**Translation: Do you guys have some kind of a bet going, who can strain his injuries the longest? First Teppei, then Takao, then Aomine and now you?! My god! Is that now your hobby that first I have to treat you before I can have a normal conversation with you?


End file.
